


Вот и поговорили

by desterra



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>встретились как-то Диф и Рекс и давай хозяев обсуждать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вот и поговорили

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



> идейная вдохновительница - Хельга

\- Ащ. Оу! А я, кажется, о тебе слышал! Ты тот итальянец.  
\- Немец, если ты имеешь в виду породу. Но вообще — австриец, хотя, если учесть, что последнее время я...  
\- Ничего себе, никакого языкового барьера! Круто!  
\- Обижаешь.  
\- И в мыслях не было. Ой, что это я. Привет. Добро пожаловать в Канаду!  
\- Здравствуй. Вообще-то, я был уверен, что канадцы вежливее.  
\- Ха! С моим хозяином поневоле про вежливость забудешь. У него её столько, что иногда так и хочется оттаскать за загривок.  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Что, твой тоже очень вежливый?  
\- Нет, но за загривок потрепать иногда хочется.  
\- Тугодом, всё ясно. Мой такой же. И что странно: с нюхом все в порядке, с чутьём тоже, но как встанет, будто след потерял. И всё, за штанину не утащишь.  
\- Да уж, знакомо. Но у твоего нюх, говоришь, есть? Повезло значит. Мой своим носом вообще не пользуется. Не понимаю, как он без меня раньше обходился.  
\- Ха, могу себе представить, у нас в стае, знаешь ли, тоже такой есть. И вроде бы столько времени вместе с нами, а так ничему и не научился.  
\- Пф! Всего лишь один? У меня таких двое. Нет, кроме хозяина один, конечно, но когда они вдвоём... Это непрекращающаяся лапа-морда. Так что, заявляю тебе со всей ответственностью: ты — счастливчик.  
\- А я и не спорю. Мой хоть чутьём не пользуется, но толк в играх и пиве понимает. А уж когда он избавился от привычки делать стойку на бывшую самку...  
\- Ар, кошка драная.  
\- Ничего себе, ты выражаться умеешь? Где хоть?  
\- Кто?  
\- Кошка.  
\- Ах, это. Прости, не сдержался, просто вспомнил, как моему хозяину одна такая прохода не давала, все норовила в конуру пробраться и одну на двоих подстилку заиметь. А запах оставляла такой мерзкий, что у меня закладывало нос! Еле вытравил потом.  
\- Понимаю. Но мой хозяин на самок внимания почти и не обращал, так обнюхивался пару раз. Но с тех пор, как этот беспородный к нам прибился, так всё — никаких самок в округе не осталось.  
\- Решительный?  
\- Кто? Беспородный-то? Можно и так сказать. Ну, когда понял что к чему, тогда, конечно, решился. Но перед этим... как ты там сказал: лапа-морда? Вот, очень верное определение.  
\- И что он сделал?  
\- Что-что, говорю же, крутил хвостом перед бывшей самкой, а на ней уже и запах-то чужой и вообще. Хотя, он тогда перед любой крутил, точно. Я хозяина предупреждал: обнюхай уже, пометь как-то. Но он разве послушает? «Не говори, пожалуйста, глупостей». «Тебе просто показалось, он совершенно точно не может» и всё такое. В оправдание могу сказать, что это единственный случай, когда хозяин нюх потерял.  
\- Хм, это, конечно, очень интересно, но я спрашивал, что же сделал ваш уличный, когда все понял. Прости, что любопытствую...  
\- Нормально! Не парься. Честь по чести всё сделал, основательно, серьёзно. В конуру там зазвал, запах оставлял где надо, стойку делал шикарную! Даже у меня не всегда такая получается.  
\- Сработало, значит?  
\- Ага, когда лизнуть догадался, тогда и сработало. Я так, как в тот вечер, никогда в жизни не веселился. Хозяину как будто сахарную косточку подарили, только перед этим мячик со свистком в сторону бросили. Представляешь?  
\- Это что. Наш щенок, ставлю свои клыки, поинтереснее будет. И сюжет занимательнее, чем в «Цепях любви». Это сериал такой про то, как двуногие пары образуют. Весьма познавательный, рекомендую.  
\- Да ладно, потом про сериал, ты про щенка рассказывай.  
\- Мы с хозяином когда из Вены приехали, я на мелкого сразу внимание обратил: он так забавно вокруг переваливался, пытался сделать стойку. Но как! Такое впечатление, что ему никто никогда не объяснял, как себя вести нужно. Был бы хвост, висел бы плетью, понимаешь?  
\- Ничего себе!  
\- Да, но потом стало ещё хуже. Он этой кошке сам дорогу уступил! Территорию не пометил, шерсть нигде не оставил — бери хозяина тёпленьким кто хочет! А сам рыбу какую-то глупую приволок и поскуливал ей потихоньку.  
\- Но ты, надеюсь, ситуацию исправил?  
\- Если бы. Единственное моё дело, которое закончилось полным провалом, вспоминать стыдно. Хозяина я почти убедил, к слову, он и сам не прочь был, но щенок этот безмозглый в самый ответственный момент взял и уехал.  
\- Да чтоб мне без китайской кухни всю жизнь прожить, вот это поворот!  
\- Ещё какой. Хозяин тогда совсем нюх потерял, точнее те его крупицы, которые имелись в наличии. Он даже перестал издеваться над моим слухом своей ужасающей игрой на гитаре. А потом я сплоховал, отвлекся на секунду, а ему так шкуру громким огнём подпалили, что всё... Мне тогда сказали, что нет у меня больше хозяина, и дали какого-то недопёска, чтобы кормил и развлекал.  
\- Ох, дружище! Хреново это.  
\- Не то слово. Недопёсок, конечно, нормальный попался, обучаемый, но...  
\- Но не хозяин.  
\- Именно.  
\- И как же ты?  
\- Оказалось, что щенок хозяина подобрал и выходил. Вот только я теперь их по одному оставлять опасаюсь, натворят таких дел, что долго разбираться придется.  
\- Понимаю тебя. Если бы мои что-то такое учудили, я бы тоже боялся. Но они ничего. Даже сообразили, что мне в большом городе отстойно, сюда вот перебрались. Конуру обустроили что надо, охотимся потихоньку, никаких подозрительных самок, территория помечена. Беспородный бурчит иногда, но хозяин его за загривок потреплет и нормально, тот сразу лизаться начинает, а я ухожу. Как сейчас. Кстати, а ты-то у нас чего забыл?  
\- Ты вроде сказал, что слышал про меня?  
\- Слышал: итальянец по округе бродит с парочкой двуногих в придачу.  
\- О, вот как. Щенка нашего к вам послали, опытом обмениваться, послушать кого-то, а одного его как отпустить? Я хозяину сразу сказал: нет уж, хватит нам одного раза. Баста. Да и потом, ему самому полезно и послушать, и форму набрать. Скучаем мы дома.  
\- А что за обмен опытом?  
\- Хм, я разве не упомянул раньше? Странно. Мы всей стаей прежде в одном полицейском участке служили, а сейчас хозяин раны зализывает, я за ним слежу. Один щенок на службе остался. Но это временно! Нельзя нам расслабляться.  
\- Ух ты! А ведь наш беспородный тоже бывший коп. И хозяин когда-то в канадской конной полиции был, пока не сорвался однажды в Чикаго искать убийцу отца.  
\- Нашел?  
\- Пф, спрашиваешь! Конечно! Говорю же, у него с нюхом всё в полном порядке. К тому же я лично за расследованием следил.  
\- Расскажешь?  
\- Да запросто! В общем, пустились мы на поиски одного идиота, который решил рыбки половить...  
***  
\- Рэй. Рэй. Рэй. Рэй.  
\- Что?  
\- Успокойся, пожалуйста, это же Дифенбейкер, раз он ушел, значит...  
\- Не надо меня успокаивать! Я спокоен! Просто... давай уже, сделай эту свою штуку со следами и найди нашего волка.  
***  
\- Это мои. Закончили облизываться, теперь ищут.  
\- Да, я так и понял, судя по интонациям и запаху...  
***  
\- Морини, как ты только умудрился его потерять?  
\- Никак. Ты же знаешь Рекса, если ему надо, то я его точно не остановлю.  
\- Предложил бы ему булочку! Или посмотреть этот ваш идиотский сериал.  
\- Ну, знаешь ли, сложно найти итальянское жаркое посреди канадского леса.  
\- Прояви фантазию...  
***  
\- А это мои. Тоже потеряли.  
\- Хм... Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я?  
\- Смею предположить, что да. Будем знакомить?  
\- Определённо!


End file.
